villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
The current director of DEM and Biggest Bads in Date a Live. The managing director of DEM Industries. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite wizards refer to him with ''-sama'', fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined DEM, headaches whenever she tried to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties to slap Ratatoskr's face with the mission rather than use a plan to minimize both like on the island. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for humanities' greater good." It is unknown how Wescott When and ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he Seemed to be familiar with almost everything that is happening around the company. Also he seems to know more about Shido since he called him Takamiya before calling him again to Itsuka. Wescott is the one Responsible for Minimizing the punishment for the Origami Tobiichi he Seemed to be interested by Origami's ability to pilot the'' White Licorice''. Also he is obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in their "natural form," making him Responsible for Tohka's transformation into Dark Tohka. The name Wescott ''is a terror to terrorists and rebels who were against the occupation and supremacy of the DEM in several countries of the world, the only ones who invoiced with the occupation of the DEM was the government and perhaps even corrupts, while the population suffered from lack of health, sanitation, crime and many other public precarious problems on the world. For many it is considered an Antichrist who was born to bring chaos to humanity, but he is seen differently in the eyes of politicians, presidents and officials of AST, SSS and DEM. He's also seen a ''god who raised the technological power of the entire planet, it would not be hard to figure out why people always try to murderer him. Appearance "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His acts Should 30s years old, yet , he was a mysterious man that gave off the feeling of being an experienced veteran....I feel my soul tremble only to see him. "as described by Origami. Personality He is arrogant, selfish, childish, and a person has an uncanny que mind or, in another word, the "cruel" business man with an ambition. He does not care about much little things (like his company or people's lives) the long as he Reaches his goal. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him the valuable or less valuable pieces for moving his interests and goals. Relationships Ellen Mira Mathers They have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Ellen is one of his top subordinates. For unknown reasons Isaac is very tolerant of Ellen, when she failes in a mission he tries to see a positive side to her failed shares, did not know if it's because she's his assistant or if she is the strongest wizard in the world or if he sees some love interest in her, or perhaps because he needs it until he completes his plans, after she also was not anything more than his pawn. DEM 's board of directors Because of his lack of care for his organization, Wescott is very unpopular among the members of his board of directors. Most of them want to remove him as director and some are even willing to assassinate him to do it. Wescott is fully aware of this, however, he doesn't care about it because he knows that they can't do much about him without getting through Ellen or the immune influential power that he holds. Mana Takamiya Because they gave her a home, Mana was once one of DEM's (and by extension Wescott's) most loyal subordinates. However, after Mana was rescued by Ratatoskr and told that DEM experimented on her body, increasing her fighting ability but shortening her lifespan to just ten years, she defected. Wescott didn't care about Mana's defection, until he realized that he had lost her fighting ability, he then simply thought of bringing Origami Tobiichi into DEM to replace her. Minerva Liddell One of the oldest villains of the live date and is also considered one of the most ruthless villains, she was abused her whole life by her parents, after Minerva kills his parents and escape she found Nora Karen Mathers, the older sister Ellen Mira Mathers, the epoch Nora was the assistant original founder of DEM, before Isaac kill the founder and usurp his place as director, she was created by Nora her entire life, she grew up being created as a military, but nine years later Nora become a separatist of the DEM, Isaac used the feeling of sadness and turned her into a psychotic war machine, Minerva was responsible for the death of over 6,000 people, Isaac ordered to the SSS and Minerva to attack the Japanese AST, he said that Japanese AST was useless, and had only corrupt on its board, and was started The Anti Spiritual War. Anti Spiritual War Minerva was killed by origami when the SSS attempted to destroy the AST by orders of Minerva, Minerva had entered into combat with various forces of AST, the battle lasted two days, there were many heavy armaments and weapons of mass destruction, this war became known as the Anti-Spiritual War, but it is quite likely that Isaac was manipulating this war for fun. Minerva fought Ryouko, Origami , Kagaya and Kiriya, After hours of fighting Minerva was killed by Origami when she activated hundreds of spears lasers that crossed all of Minerva, his body was hurled into the air with a bloodbath. This war happened when origami was a child and when Kotori Itsuka not even been born yet, after this AST and governments worldwide have enacted the official end of the SSS, for invasion of territory, genocidalism, massacre of civilians, creation of civil war and destruction mass, the SSS leader was arrested and sentenced to death, and after all Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott said just one sentence: That was fun. Isaac played with the life of Minerva and all subordinates of SSS, it is estimated that more died 3 million people including civilians in this war, both factions have a great military and destructive power, the Japanese AST had not reacted as a imminent attack, the death toll increased when the second spirit appeared and released a spatial earthquake in Paris. Minerva and the SSS was not anything else that pawns in Isaac game, and that's the why the most survivors of SSS consider an antichrist and perhaps the devil himself. Origami Tobiichi Wescott seems to be interested in gathering powerfull wizards for DEM, and after he heard of a wizard named Origami Tobiichi, who that managed to use the without undergoing DEM's enhancement treatment, she immediately cought his eye. Their first meeting was when Origami was about to get frown out of the AST for stealing the . Wescott came in and used his influence as director of the only organization that can make realizers to force the leaders of the japanese military to shorten her punishment to 3 months of house arrest. However, Origami herself actually seemed unhappy about it and thought of Wescott as simply a "creepy man". After that Origami has fought againt DEM (and by extension Wescott) several times. After Jessica Bayley was killed and Mana Takamiya defected from DEM, Wescott thought of brinning Origami into DEM to replace both of them. He succeeded by offering to give her the power to defeat the spirits and information about the spirit that killed her parents. However, Origami disobeyed Wescott's orders several times, attacking when she was told to remain on standby and trying to kill the spirits when she was only told to capture them. After Origami was turned into a spirit by , her affiation with DEM came to an end, Wescott tried to act as if he was sad that he lost so such a talented wizard, but couldn't hide his pleasure about that Origami had become a spirit. Shidou Itsuka After Ellen told Wescott about a human that could control the spirits powers, Wescott took a immediate interest in Shido. In Volume 7, Wescott ordered Ellen attack Shido, using him to drive Tohka into despair and make her go inverse. He succeeded, Shido was nearly killed by Ellen and Tohka went inverse form . In Volume 9, when Wescott and Ellen talked about capturing the spirits, Wescott thought that it may be better to leave Shido alone so the bond between him and the spirits could become even stronger, and then kill him to make all the spirits go inverse. Trivia *He is responsible for the transformation of Dark Tohka (Inverse Form) and also captures the spirits in order to transfer the powers of the spirits for him to become a God. *Isaac is also behind the First Spirit, the deaths of more than 150 million people, manipulating the death of the parents of Shidou and his whole life. * Isaac and his research division and private technological development seems this also finding ways to invade and destroy other dimensions to make the spirits come to planet earth thus causing natural disasters and earthquakes spatial. He has manipulated and lied to all his subordinates and even your secretary Ellen Mira Mathers. So through the extreme level of Moral Event Horizon. *Isaac is similar to Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler hid and lied about the holocaust of the German people, as Isaac lied and deceived to the government of Japan and the entire planet that spatial earthquakes were just natural disasters, using these arguments he succeeded in founding the DEM industries and gain greater technological power on the planet, in other words both deceived and hid something in a certain population to own property. *Isaac is considered a villain of the Bible, for him to be seen by all people as one of Horsemen of Apocalypse and an Antichrist mentioned in the Bible, a monster that was born to bring destruction, death and misery to the world, similar to Jack the Ripper (Soul Eater) he is an anime character based on the famous Jack the Ripper. * Isaac can also be considered an anime character based on a real person The Antichrist. *Isaac and the DEM industries is too similar to Umbrella Corporation, both are a powerful company that controls almost all financial sectors of the planet. *Isaac is also similar to General Kalani, both are capable of any torture to innocent people just to kill an enemy and achieve absolute power. Gallery DATEL_v7_04.jpg DatelII.png 640px-Wescott,_Ellen.png DEMwize1.png Vlcsnap.png Isaac70.png Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Anti-Christs Category:Villains of Scripture Category:Cataclysm Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Fascists Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Gunmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Military Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Nemesis Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Humans Category:Spoilers Category:Non-Action Category:Gaolers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Doctors Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:God Wannabe Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:The Heavy Category:Nihilists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Dark Messiah Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Family Murderer Category:Nazis Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Graverobbers Category:Mastermind Category:Dictator Category:Saboteurs Category:Muses Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hypocrites Category:Aristocrats Category:Slavedrivers Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Slanderers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Oppression Category:Mature Category:Kidnapper Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Outcast Category:Lover Stealers Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Usurper